callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vengeance (level)
"Vengeance" is the sixth level in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Characters * The Player (playable) * Jacob Hendricks * Rachel Kane (W.I.A.) * Goh Xiulan (K.I.A.) * John Taylor (voice only) Level briefing Encryption #6F-20-6D-61. Protocol: Romeo Goh is intent on enacting Vengeance on the Winslow Accord safe house Mission approval denied. Agents should NOT proceed to Singapore, Safe Zone Active Mission - Day 3 Pre-Mission Scrolling Text AAR INCOMING. WA MSS AIRBORNE-6R. REPORT DESIGNATION: CO Juliet-Tango. Standing OIC: Juliet-Hotel. LNO: Romeo-Kilo. AFTER ACTION MISSION REPORT: Classified WASF. SOCWA-C Eyes Only. Encryption # 6-FOXTR0T-2-0-6-DELTA-6-1. OPERATIONAL PROTOCOL: Search & Rescue. Mission Status: OPEN. Day: 3. The latest INTEL leaks proved to be far more expansive and damaging than initially anticipated. Not only have WA safehouses been compromised all over the world, but the details on the SP/CORVUS Black Project have been revealed as well. It is still too early to determine the extent of the fallout from this release of such classified documents. Immediately following our mission to investigate the Coalescence Corporation facility, we became aware that Safehouse-SGP was now under attack from the 54 Immortals -acting on the direct orders of Goh Xiulan. Communication with WA Command was down at this time, and I made the executive decision to attempt a recovery of LNO Kane as opposed to taking immediate EVAC. This decision to undertake a rescue mission was not in line with standard protocol and was in direct opposition to the LNO's orders prior to comms failure. Hendricks voiced his disapproval of the operation, but I felt Kane’s extraction was vital to the ongoing operation. Open engagements occurred throughout AO - where the 54 Immortals had enacted a massacre of civilians in the surrounding area. The high civilian casualties are deeply regrettable - especially as these acts of brutality were in no doubt in retaliation for our actions at the Biodomes. To put it bluntly - This was not a tactical move by the Immortals, this was an emotional response - this Vengeance. After the Immortals breached WA Safehouse-SGP, my attempt to extract our LNO led to a confrontation with Goh Xuilan which resulted in her termination. The true impact of leaving the Immortals without leaders - and what it means for the future of Singapore and the Quarantine Zone - are not assessable at this time. Hendricks called in VTOL EVAC to our location and we successfully extracted from the AO. Though badly injured in the conflict, Kane is making a good recovery - having undergone onboard medical procedures en route to Cairo. Personal Comment: Hendricks continues to theorize about a CIA conspiracy of some kind, and has begun to ask questions about my relationship with our LNO - going as far as to suggest that I may be emotionally compromised. For the record: while I do feel a strong personal connection with Kane - it is neither sexual nor romantic in nature. My only focus is the mission. Trivia *The song "Clockwork Squared" from Dead Ops Arcade can be heard through the television speaker in one of the houses the player must enter. Gallery Vengeance Gallery Database Image 1 BO3.PNG Vengeance Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG Vengeance Gallery Database Image 3 BO3.PNG Vengeance Gallery Database Image 4 BO3.PNG Vengeance Gallery Database Image 5 BO3.PNG Vengeance Gallery Database Image 6 BO3.PNG Vengeance Gallery Database Image 7 BO3.PNG 54 Immortals Warning BO3.png